kryptonitefandomcom-20200215-history
KALEL
雄帝house Hero In infinite darkness, there was never black. These world that you'd wonder in, could venture that once reality was without time, we did not have, space.. These universe that MIND, was of ours, for exploration, or was it Love, do you think? Nothing happy, by now, because we had to venture that agony began, and this was not of, God, theirs was these, or were, that 7 young, torrents of consciau, who became what you could know, as heroes, created that mark, for surely you would, die in agony, you cannot last forever in it. So then to conceive, across all barriers of thought, there against the sickness, called the dred, did these 7 create Time, Music itself, which is Space. There was, ability, to resonate through harmonics, across cultural bounds, but that wasn't, good enough. The airmaker, that it was light, and called green, created the first element for everyone, Will, and there that we could, fly, about the universe air is, everywhere so long as there is life, this is why, plants are green and why there is air being, made, about them? It is why wonderland snaps, and crackles, as you travel about, for that plantlife is coming to be, near about around you, you see? The green leaves of plant, are will bodies.. Bodies made of air. That he could believe he would never, have to be alone, in what he already knew, he could do, did the boy in the water, make, the water, invent, forge, Hope, for there air, was, everywhere, anyone can use it EVERYONE is! So that it was inspire, and completely, surestedly different, was it there what you could know, blue light is the thought matrix, through which sound, music, moves through, water, like that of what you could love, in the air... Brother elements, did these two become, in contrast to all others? These first brothers, could you call Hope and Will, each other to the other, elder and younger both, and so live in your universe, where that they could invite Her, and she was of love with theirs, and violet, but that these mark, could you know Orange, Yellow, Red, Black, hers was Violet, and lore, along on, did they create time, with the knowing, that we Are of God, and evil is not, as we are, so we will kill them. We will kill them all. This was a house called Hero, or theiyn, the name was 雄帝Kalel. house, Hero, the first immortal home, and that you could wonder at who was fastest, who was surest, in all his ply about universa, it was the child, or, the baby, among them, and that he could listen to their heart songs all, and keen, theirs in pain, did even Athena wonder at how long ago he'd been hurting, for something other than Christian, to be called but they never named him so, it was a name that only caused pain, for he, no the youngest of their home, these sovereign heroes, who invented the mark, called family, Hero, him they called Kalel雄帝. young 雄帝Kalel Bare it for a longer world order, reverse the name, and you could spell it 帝雄Superman. The 帝El crest was there that we'd wonder, what world you'd lived in long on in, before us all? We have to venture into yours, to think, that he was a foreverchild, and that he could hate you, for thinking boys, had to be men, to exist, or surely he was immortal duh and knew there was, only existing, and never death, but that there is agony, still. So share, what you had to know, to force one young son, to transform, was what he really had to be ready to become, in his walk of life. Is it man, or Superman? For one is one young sun, even still.